


9-1-1 Switch Life!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, cancer treatments, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This fic is about how the 118 and the 126 have Switches and what games they play and the younger members of the teams know each other and chat all the time!TKMateoBuckCarlos
Kudos: 12





	1. Owen and TK- Animal Crossing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK gives Owen something to take with him to his treatments.

TK is with Owen at his treatment when TK was sitting in the chair while Owen watched TK “what game are you playing?” Owen asked when TK got up and showed his dad “it’s the new Animal Crossing game, Buck and I like to play and visit each other.” TK told Owen who smiled “can your old man play?” Owen asked when TK said sure as he handed the Switch over and showed Owen how to play the game. 

After the treatment TK took Owen home so he could rest up “hey dad I’m going to get some lunch then bring it back do you need anything before I leave?” TK asked Owen who was laying on the couch with a blanket and a pillow while TK placed a water bottle near Owen when TK turned on the Netflix’s so Owen could watch his show “I’m good TK thank you for asking.” Owen said with a smile when TK grabbed his keys and headed to get lunch and to pick up something for Owen to take to his treatments.

TK headed to Best Buy and bought Owen a Switch Lite, a carrying case and a few games to help pass the time when Owen could be in the chair for a few hours and it can get very boarding after a while.

“How can I help you sir?” The employee asked TK “my dad is doing some treatments for his cancer and I want to get him something to help pass the time when he’s sitting in the chair for those long hours.” TK said when the employee smiled at TK.

“What were you thinking of getting?” TK pointed to the Switch Lite when he picked out the turquoise blue ones along with a case and a few games when TK bought Owen his own version of Animal Crossing, Let’s go Pikachu Pokémon and Mario Kart. 

TK came home when he had lunch and Owen’s present when Owen looked up and smiled at TK “took you long enough, what did you get?” Owen asked when TK put the bags down as he smiled “I got you something to help with those long hours for your treatments.” TK said when he pulled out the Switch and all the games and when Owen smiled at TK “you always got me video games when I was younger and now it’s my time to get you your own video game and game system!” TK told Owen “thank you buddy! Owen smiled when he hugged TK as TK helped Owen set up the Switch.


	2. Mateo-Animal Crossing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo comes over to hangout with TK when Mateo tells TK something that had been bugging him.

Mateo just left the store with his brand new Switch and Animal Crossing along with Mario Kart as Mateo smiled at his present when he headed back to TK and Owen’s house when TK invited Mateo to come over and they can play games together as Mateo smiled when he got in his car and headed over as he was very excited to start playing Animal Crossing with TK, Carlos and the crew as they sometimes have game nights when everyone brings their Switches over and they play a game but Mateo alway felt left out and TK would give Mateo a turn but now that Mateo had his own Switch he can join in the fun. 

Mateo pulled up when he walked to the door as he ran the doorbell when TK smiled at Mateo and let Mateo in as TK hugged Mateo before they headed to the living room as Owen was playing his Switch and enjoying himself “so which one did you get?” TK asked when he was happy for Mateo who was the hardest working person he had ever met “I got the yellow Switch Lite and a few games since they had a Christmas deal going on.” Mateo told TK when Mateo took the switch out of the bag and TK helped Mateo set it up so they could play Animal Crossing. 

“TK I just caught a crab!” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad “I got my dad a Switch to take to his treatments and he hasn’t put it down since I gave it to him.” TK told Mateo who smiled as Owen looked tired “dad do you want to go rest in your room?” TK asked when Owen looked at TK “I’m fine on the couch TK.” Owen said when TK said ok as he finished setting up Mateo’s Switch and Mateo put in Animal Crossing and joined Owen on the other couch when TK was playing on his own island. 

Mateo stayed for dinner when Owen fell asleep on the couch so TK saved his game before he turned it off and placed the Switch on the charger so Owen could play it when he woke up “how is your dad doing with his treatments?” Mateo asked “he’s doing good. It just wiped him out after we’re done and I just set him up on the couch before I left to get lunch and his Switch.” TK told Mateo who looked sad “hey what’s wrong?” TK asked “I don’t want Cap to die!” Mateo told TK when TK had never heard this before so he hugged Mateo “come on my dad has survived much worse he survived 9/11 so he’s going to kick cancer's ass!” TK told Mateo who shook his head when TK let Mateo cry into his shirt when he knew how much Owen meant to the crew but Mateo sees Owen as a mentor and a father figure.


End file.
